Rêves d'enfants
by pinkmanga95
Summary: Song fic sur une chanson de Shy'm - Rêves d'enfants. POV Sasuke. Cela se passe avant la mort d'Itachi, quand Sasuke se trouve encore chez Orochimaru.


Song fic sur Rêves d'enfant de Shy'm. Écouté là elle est magnifique ! (Pas Shy'm hein ! La chanson XD) Voilà j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

C'est un POV Sasuke, sur sa situation avant qu'il tue Itachi ! (Le pauvre s'était trop triste quand il apprend la vérité et qu'on le voit en train de pleurer ! TT^TT ! Pauvre Sasu-chan ! Et pauvre Itachi au passage ^^' )

Pour vous faire attendre pour la suite de Roméo & Benvolio

Toujours sur le couple SasuNaru.

Rating K+ Parcequ'il se passe rien ...

Les perso' ne sont toujours pas à moi (Il commence à faire chier Masashi ! XD)

Voilà Bonne lecture et mettait des review ^^

* * *

Et c'est dans l'amertume que ma journée s'achève

Seule dans mon lit je t'appelle

Encore le répondeur et ta voix qui me rappelle

Que c'est mon seule moyen te dire je t'aime

J'ai l'impression que l'on existe plus

J'ai peur que tu ne te souviennes plus

De mon nom, de ma voix

Nos envies tous les deux, de notre histoire

Je sais que...

Je venais de rentrer de mon entrainement avec Orochimaru… J'étais épuisé… Il voulait tellement que je sois le plus parfait possible étant donné qu'il voulait mon corps… Mais je décidais de ne plus y penser et tomba sur mon lit… Je repensais à LUI, à vrai dire je pensais tout le temps à LUI… Toutes les nuits je rêve de LUI, de SA voix, m'appelant désespérément, me suppliant que je revienne, me déchirant le cœur à chaque larme versé… Je me suis éloigné de TOI pour ne pas te faire souffrir, tu devrais vivre ta vie… Moi je suis destiné à être malheureux et rejeté, tandis que TOI, à être aimé et acclamé… Maintenant, tu dois me haïr, j'ai détruit notre amitié… Mais j'ai peur… Oui tellement peur que tu m'oublies, que tu oublies mon nom ou même ma voix. Que tu oublies notre amitié, et … notre façon d'être tout les deux.

Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer autant

Et j'ai choisis de vivre mon rêve d'enfant

Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir t'aimer autant

Mais j'ai choisis de vivre mon rêve d'enfant

Mais j'espère simplement que tu comprends

Comment aurai-je pus deviné que je m'étais tellement attaché à toi ? Que cela ferai si mal de te quitter ? Mais je devais partir ! Partir pour réaliser ma vengeance. Celle qui habitait mon cœur depuis mon enfance. Mais ça fait mal… si mal… Je t'aime ! Oui je t'aime et j'espère que tu comprends que je suis partie pour cette vengeance… Tu n'y es pour rien…

Si tu savais ce que je vis,

Tous les jours, toutes les nuits

Déchirés par un vent de peine

Je sais que je t'ai fais mal

Mais j'ai mal aussi

J'ai du tourner le dos à l'homme que j'aime

Je voudrais tant te garder que pour moi

Pouvoir encore te serrer contre moi,

C'est égoïste je le sais

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser

Je sais que...

Si tu savais à quel point c'est dur… Je pense à TOI tout le temps, le jour comme la nuit ! À avoir le cœur en lambeau en pensant à TOI ! Je sais, je t'ai fait souffrir, mais, crois-tu être le seul à souffrir ? J'en paye le prix tous les jours ! Je t'ai tourné le dos ! À toi ! La personne que j'aime ! La seule personne que je souhaite serrer contre moi pour faire cesser ces pleures. Oui je suis un égoïste ! On me la souvent dit ! Mais je l'espère tout de même ! J'y pense sans cesse…

Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer autant

Et j'ai choisis de vivre mon rêve d'enfant

Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir t'aimer autant

Mais j'ai choisis de vivre mon rêve d'enfant

Mais j'espère simplement que tu comprends

Oui je comprends… Trop tard s'en doute… Je t'aime ! Je m'en doutais déjà avant mais à l'âge que j'avais, on ne pense pas trop à tout ça ! Mais malgré tout… je dois accomplir ma vengeance ! Même si je souffre ! Tant pis !

Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir aimer autant

Et j'ai choisis de vivre mon rêve d'enfant

Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir t'aimer autant

Mais j'ai choisis de vivre mon rêve d'enfant

Mais j'espère simplement que tu comprends

J'espère simplement que tu m'attends

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, repensant à tous ces moments que j'ai vécu avec toi. Tous ces merveilleux moments… Depuis quand t'aimais-je comme ça ? Sans doute depuis notre première rencontre… Dommage… Je sais que ton simple regard m'aurait empêché de partir si j'avais compris mes sentiments… et … le tiens. Mais c'est trop tard, oui… trop tard. Mais j'espère et continuerai à espérer… qu'un jour tu comprendras et que l'on se retrouve… mais m'aimeras-tu toujours… Je suis impatient de le savoir…

**Oui je suis impatient de te retrouver Naruto!**


End file.
